i do love him, but
by ParkHyunRee
Summary: xiumin mencintai luhan begitupun sebaliknya. tapi pilihan mereka ternyata menyakiti beberapa pihak, mengakibatkan munculnya kebencian atas mereka. sementara itu jongin dan kyungsoo terus khawatir dengan sehun yang semakin misterius. Broken! Hunhan, XiuHan, KaiSoo, Official&Crack EXO pair
1. Chapter 1

**tittle : I do love him**

**pair : ****Broken!HunHan, ****XiuHan, Official&Crack pair**

**genre : drama, romance, tragedy**

**rate : T++**

**warning : very sensitive topic between fans-idol, idol-idol, idol-agency, shipper-idol, ship-ship .| (SO MANY) Typo(s) | EYD (rada)berantakan(banget) | bit ooc esp. minseok **

**a/n: ficnya agak patah patah karna dibikin dari akhir 2013 baru dilanjut sekarang(?) jadi dibeberapa tempat terkesan patah patah**,

**NO FLAME PLEASE**~~ i know its not perfect but please be nice^^

**DLDR**, dont bother yourself to read something you gonna hate~

**lets spread peace all around the world~~**

**lastly, dont be rude.**

* * *

Tukk!

Sebuat botol kosong meluncur mulus ke jidat maknae salah satu boy group yang kini sedang melejit di KPOP, dengan mengantongi 12 member yang multitalenta dan tampan, siapa sih yang tidak mengenal mereka? Yeah baik ku luruskan, yang kumaksud EXO kalau kau memang masih mengira deskripsi di atas itu SuperJunior. Kembali ke maknae malang tadi, lemparan dari salah satu hyungnya itu hanya di respon dengan lemparan balik yang tidak cukup kuat bahkan untuk melewati Kris yang tengah terlentang di depannya.

"yak! Aku sedang mencoba tidur" Kris sedikit menyentak.

Sang maknae tersentak,"maaf" sesalnya setengah hati .. dan ia berlalu begitu saja.

Jongin—pelaku pelemparan botol— melongo sambil tetap mengikuti kemana Sehun melangkah "dia marah? Wah hyung.. kau yakin tidak mencuri charger ponselnya semalam?" katanya setelah menyenggol Kyungsoo

Di balas dengan lirikan tajam, Jongin hanya mendesah. " ya ya aku hanya ingin bercanda." Ia turun dari tumpukan matras lalu berputar menghadap Kyungsoo. "hyung temani aku mandiin JJang-ah sama Monggu yaah nanti pleaseee" dan baru saja jongin ingin melancarkan aegyonya—

Plukk!

—Kyungsoo melempar sapu tangannya ke wajah Jongin "ne ,ne.. jangan sok imut, aku mual". Dan ia berlalu melalui pintu yang sama tempat sehun keluar tadi.

"Yak! Ini bau hyung!"

...

Kembali berkutat dengan ponselnya bahkan setelah sampai di Venue salah satu fansign EXO adalah Sehun. Entah apa yang membuatnya begitu betah stay 24 jam dengan ponselnya itu. yah dan hal tersebut sukses meningkatkan rasa penasaran Jongin, dan membuatnya mengintip dari belakang sang maknae. "wah xiu—"

Slap!

Sehun dengan sigap membekap mulut Jongin dan membuat namja kelebihan pigmen kulit itu terkejut.

"mmmm!mmmmmm! eeeummm!"

Respon datar Sehun sukses membuat Jongin pasrah. Beruntung sang maknae masih punya perasaaan dan membuka bekapannya. kurus kurus begitu, tenaganya lumayan juga.

Sambil merapikan bajunya yang kusut jongin mulai mengoceh "kukira kau sudah berhenti nge-gym.. aku sampai tidak bias bernapas ck!"

Bola mata sehun hanya bisa berputar malas. "ayolah itu Cuma kau yang terlalu sibuk mencuri perhatian Kyungsoo hyung, sampai sampai tidak pernah sadar akan keberadaanku. selalu sok sok angkat barbel depan dia lagi. apa kau lupa kau hampir mati tertimpa barbel kalau bukan karna aku menahannya." Ucap sehun malas.

"yee.. iya iya maaf, kan ga sengaja. namanya juga orang tersedak." Balas Jongin dengan memajukan bibirnya kesal.

Tukk!

sehun melempar botol minumnya dan sukses mengenai jidat Jongin " balasan yang tadi dan hukuman supaya kau jera. tidak makan roti sambil angkat barbel lagi" sehun tertawa.

Jongin tertegun melihatnya, yah dia memang sangat kesal dengan ejekan sahabatnya itu, tapi untuk melihatnya senyum lagi sepertinya bukan hal yang buruk. Dengan memasang senyum teeth richnya ia menyeret sehun kembali ke stage dan merebut ponsel sehun dan memasukkannya ke kantong celananya sendiri "no more stalking okay?"

Sehun tersenyum penuh arti "ne aku mengerti" merelakan ponselnya lalu kembali duduk dengan tenang di stage. 'yah dua jam tanpa melihat mereka, kurasa bukan hal yang buruk'.

...

Sebuah kotak hadiah terbungkus rapih dan terletak di meja tamu dorm, tapi kenapa wajah 12 namja ini malah tampak sangat suram?

"hyung yakin tadi mengkunci semua pintunya?" tanya suho memecahkan keheningan

Manager-hyung mendesah lirih "aku yakin, semua sudah tertutup kok. Dan saat aku kembali, semuanya tetap sama kecuali kotak itu"

"mungkin Cuma surprise hyung, bentar lagi kan ada yang ulang tahun" kata yixing sambil melirik lirik minseok

Minseok tertawa " hey mentang mentang tertulis untukku… masih lama tau, ini masih februari…"

"tetap saja tertulis untukmu" balas jongdae membela yixing

"buka saja hyung buka!" usul chanyeol semangat, "kan siapa tau kue.. aku lapar"

Baekhyun mendelik " kau bahkan sudah habiskan makananku tadi dan masih ingin makan?" mendengus kesal "dasar gila"

Manager-hyung akhirnya mengambil kotak itu " ini kubawa saja, seperti kesepakatan di awal, barang mencurigakan harus diamankan dahulu, mana tau kalian akan dapat boneka dengan kamera di dalamnya atau perekam suara" kata manager-hyung dambil menimang nimang kotak itu.

"yeah seperti itu pernah terjadi saja, jangan terlalu parno lah hyung, itu hanya kotak" tanggap Jongdae santai. Namun karna merasa dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Jongdae hanya bisa melegos "hanya berpikir positif".

Suho berdiri "bawa saja dulu hyung, tak apa kan minseok hyung?" tanya nya yang dibalas dengan anggukan singkat. " baiklah, sudah malam dan besok masih ada jadwal jadi lebih baik kita tidur, maaf ya hyung merepotkan" ujar suho "ayo aku antar sampai depan".

...

Kyungsoo terbangun di tengah malam. ia mendapati salah satu dongsaengnya masih terjaga dengan laptopnya yang menyala "sehun kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sehun menautkan alisnya lalu menoleh " ah.. hyung apa aku mengganggu mu?"…"mian".

Kyungsoo menggeleng " ani.. uh mimpiku cukup buruk jadi yah terbangun adalah pilihan yang sangat baik, aku mau ke dapur, kau mau susu hangat biar bisa tidur?"

"ani.. gwenchana" menutup laptopnya dan meletakkannya di bawah bantal, sehun menarik selimutnya dan memeluk gulingnya

"baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak ne?"

"hng" dengan menarik selimutnya hingga ke atas kepala. Senyum yang sulit diartikan menghiasi wajahnya.

Kyungsoo mendesah , insomnia lagi kah? Dasar bodoh bersikap sok kuat di depan yang lain tapi tetap begini. Menatap dua orang lain di kamar itu kyungsoo hanya melengos dan menutup pintunya, sepertinya menyelinap di samping Jongin dapat membantunya tertidur lagi dan melupakan Sehun.

...

Kiriman lagi.

Tetap untuk minseok, namun yah sudah tercabik cabik. entah mengapa Monggu yang di titipkan di dorm karna orang tua Jongin sedang berlibur, sudah berkeliaran keluar dari kandangnya dan merusak paket itu.

Makanan anjing dan foto.

Diantara sebelas namja yang masih tampak mengantuk itu, hanya Kris, Suho Minseok dan Luhan yang tampak terjaga. Mereka menatap horor isi paket itu.

"ha..ha.. sudahlah joonmyeon, yifan, aku yakin ini hanya lelucon" minseok tertawa hambar sambil mengambil paket itu dan.. berusaha membuangnya

suho mencegatnya "ani hyung! Ini jelas bukan lelucon!" suho mempertahankan paket itu, "kita harus membicarakan ini dengan manager-hyung."

Kris melambaikan tangannya menolak argumen Suho. " tidak ini hanya akan memperumit keadaan" menahan suho dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali, Kris mencoba membuat tujuh orang lainnya agar benar benar bangun. "loh… sehun kemana?"

"dia masih tidur" jawab luhan yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Terlalu shock melihat isi paket itu tampaknya " kyungsoo bilang dia baru bisa tidur jam tiga" lanjutnya lirih.

Tao menatap luhan "ne Kris-ge.. nanti saja Tao yang bangunkan" ia lalu menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum, dibantu yixing dan kyungsoo tetunya, sebuah hal langka mendapati tao punya niat mengambilkan airminum untuk hyung-deulnya.

"jadi, apa isi paket kemarin juga ini?" tanya Jongin mengangkat foto yang nyaris tidak berbentuk itu, itu adalah foto minseok dan luhan dengan keadaan rusak berat terutanya di bagian minseok karna tersayat sesuatu yang sudah pasti bukan cabikan Monggu karna anjing manis itu hanya merusak bagian kotak yang makanan anjing saja sebentara bagian foto itu masih rapih.

Kris menggeleng " entah manager hyung tidak bilang apa apa" matanya beralih ke minseok "seok-ah.. tenang saja, entah apa maksud paket ini, yang pasti kami akan terus menjagamu, kalian.. yang lain periksa setiap sisi dorm jangan sampai ada yang terlewat, terutama kalau kita akan pergi, mengerti"

" ne gege" jawab yang lain serempak

Suho berdiri dan pergi ke kamarnya, kris menyusul " maaf ak—" suho memotongnya "gwenchana.. aku salah kau jangan merasa tidak enak begitu"

Kris masih belum beranjak dari depan pintu kamar suho "hey aku mau mandi.. apa kau mauu mengintip huh.. sana pergi"kata suho sambil mendorong kris menjauh dari pintu kamarnya.

...

Sorak sorai fans di luar begitu kuat hingga terdengar dibelakang backstage. Minseok menghela napasnya sedih, ia memutar tutup botol yang ia pegang lalu meminumnya. Teror yang belakangan menghantuinya sukses membuat dirinya mengalami ketakutan tersendiri. Ia takut mengkonsumsi makanan apapun kalau belum dimakan orang lain. Ia takut keluar dorm sendirian. bahkan meski luhan selalu menemaninya pergi, rasa takut itu terus menyelubunginya membuat luhan terkadang pusing sendiri.

Minseok tidak suka itu.

Minseok tidak mau menyusahkan luhan.

Ia selalu berpikir, andai saja. Andai sejak awal ia mengikuti peraturan suho, tetap ber-akting seperti yang seharusnya.

Bersikap egois seperti ini…

Tes..

Air mata minseok mulai menetes mengaliri pipinya. Rasanya sesak.. terlalu serba salah. Ingin rasanya ia teriak, membiarkan dunia tau bahwa ia juga manusia yang punya perasaan dan sisi egois. Manusia normal yang tidak mampu hidup dalam suatu pola yang terus menghimpit kebebasannya. Sayang, dia public figure, terlebih idol. Robot penghasil uang yang wajib melakukan apapun yang diinginkan agensi untuk memuaskan fans agar agensi bisa meraup uang sebanyak banyaknya.

Menyedihkan? Kurasa belum.

Bisa kau bayangkan? Hidup mu menjadi tontonan? Menjadi konsumsi masyarakat? Membuatmu harus hidup dalam bayangan dan Selalu tersenyum? Kau bisa bilang 'sudah menjadi tugasmu' 'itu pilihanmu' dan lain sebagainya tapi sekali lagi, kau dan dia sama sama manusia. Apa sungguh tidak ada sisi dari dirimu yang merasa kasihan? Membuat prestasi, kau dipuji. Terlihat biasa, kau di cela. Salah langkah, kau di hina.. bisa kau bayangkan itu? tekanan yang begitu hebat bahkan hanya untuk bernapas.

minseok memang salah langkah, tapi Pantaskah ia menerima semua kebencian ini? Teror dan ancaman hanya karena..

Bugg!

"a-akh.."

Seseorang berjubah hitam berlari begitu cepat dan menabrak minseok. Membuat minseok jatuh terduduk dan meringis memegangi pantatnya. Orang yang menabrak minseok itu mengulurkan tangannya. minseok menatapnya sedikit bingung. orang itu menggunakan jubah panjang dan topeng, adahal seingatnya tidak ada event seperti itu di acara ini. dan baru saja minseok akan menyambut uluran tangannya, orang itu langsung memukul tangan minseok dan pergi begitu saja. meninggalkan minseok yang masih terduduk penuh dengan tanda tanya.

!

"minseok! Kau kenapa?" suara luhan nyaris memenuhi koridor itu. ia berjalan dengan cepat dan membantu minseok berdiri. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang minseok, untuk men-support minseok berdiri "gwenchana?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut dan sedikit khawatir.

Berbalik dan tersenyum, minseok menjawab "nan gwenchana" minseok meraih wajah luhan dan menangkupnya" kau.. mukamu tidak perlu cemas begitu"

Luhan melepaskan tangan minseok dan mendengus kesal " mungkin mereka bisa kau bodohi seokkie, tapi tadi pagi itu sudah kali kelima..aku takut, terjadi apa apa denganmu.." luhan menunduk membuat minseok tersenyum nakal.

"aigoo apakah ManLu exo sedang bertingkah manis? Aah ini manis sekali andai saja aku bawa kamera hahaha" tertawa dan tersenyum, reaksi ampuh minseok agar tidak ada yang tau kalau dia sendiri juga cemas.

"ish. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan duduk di koridor huh"

"aku lelah dan ruangan kita terlalu penuh sesak sementara disini tidak ada kursi.. jadi ya aku duduk dilantai saja hehe, ah sudahlah ayo kita kembali ke backstage, aku sudah menghilang cukup lama"

'dasar sok kuat' pikir luhan, melengos kemudian tersenyum ." ne tuan minseok" ia mengaitkan tangannya dan tangan minseok lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dari ujung koridor dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

..

"sehun?"

"e-eh? .." kaget dan tergagap, sehun berbalik "ah yixing ge kau mengagetkanku!" kata sehun kesal

"kenapa kau pegang topeng itu? kukira stage mu dan jongin tidak jadi pakai topeng?"

"uh? Ye-yeah se-seseorang meninggalkannya disini he he"

"ayo kembali ke backstage sebentarlagi acaranya akan dimulai nanti kau dimarahi lagi"kata yixing dengan nada khawatir

"arraseo arraseo" tersenyum manja, sehun mengeluarkan semua aura cerianya lalu merangkul yixing kembali ke backstage.

Kyungsoo menatap sehun yang masih tertidur di tempat tidurnya, tampak begitu tenang, namun tdk dapat menyembunyikan kantung mata yang kian mendalam itu, meski tidak tega, kyungsoo tetap harus.. " sehun-ah irreona.. sudah pagi"

"ungh…" sehun membuka matanya "lu..k-kyungsoo hyung"

"cuci mukamu sana kau semalam langsung tidur kan?"

"ne eomma"

Setelah selesai mencuci mukanya sehun duduk di meja makan, masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar. yah itu mungkin lebih baik daripada harus menikmati pemandangan pagi penuh kemanjaan dari pasangan pasangan tak bertanggung jawab di hadapannya.

"enggak ada kan?" minseok tersenyum " sudah kukatakan jangan terlalu khawatir"

Senyum juga ikut merekah di wajah luhan, ia mengambil mangkuk dan memasukkan nasi yang begitu banyak ke mangkuk itu" ne ne tuan minseokkie kau benar sekarang makanlah yang banyak ne?" seringainya mengembang.

"hey-hey kau ingin aku gendut lagi hah?"

"ani.. gendut atau kurus kau tetap seokkie ku" elak luhan tidak peduli dan tetap menumpahkan begitu banyak lauk di atas mangkuk nasi itu

Tao menahan tawanya melihat kedua pasangan itu tapi tawanya terhenti begitu meilhat sebelahnya yang tengah tertidur di meja "ya oh sehun bangun!"

"uh? … ne ne, zizi ambilkan aku nasi dong~" pintanya sehun manja, senyum nakalnya ia pancarkan pada magnae exo-m itu.

Aura hitam tiba tiba seolah mengelilingi sehun "ambil sendiri" jawab suara dibelakang.

sehun melirik dan hanya tertawa hambar "geez.. gege tidak perlu sesadis itu aku hanya minta ambilkan nasi.. kan jauh" katanya sambil memajukan bibirnya

Kris memutar bolamatanya " bukan urusanku sana sana ini tempat dudukku" katanya sebal sambil menggeser sehun dr tempat duduknya

Sehun melengos dan meninggalkan meja " DASAR ANGRY BIRD BUNTEL!"—dan melesat ke kamar mandi.

Sungguh pilihan bagus untuk mengacaukan mood seorang kris di pagi hari.

...

"matilah"

"hentikan sikap sok mu itu kim minseok"

"jangan ganggu hubungan orang lain"

"dasar slut, apakah kau hanya akan menjadi parasit di exo mati saja"

…..luhan menatap xiumin tajam "kau bahkan tidak memberitauku soal ini!" teriakannya sukses membuat semua penghuni dorm kaget

Minseok mendesah " aku tidak ingin mengkha—"

"kau kira dengan begitu aku akan bisa diam? Tidak ! ini sudah keterlaluan" luhan membawa ponsel minseok keluar, namun tangan yang cukup besar menahannya

"luhan, kuharap kau bisa hargai aku dan suho disini"

….

Dua belas namja itu kini kembali berkumpul di ruang tengah di satu sisi yixiig masih menahan luhan yang masih belum bisa menahan emosinya, ia masih tidak terima karena kris memukulnya gara gara tindakannya yang terus memberontak untuk menemui manager. Katakanlah kris keterlaluan tapi sikap luhan sangat tidak menghargai posisinya dan suho.

"jadi minseok hyung juga dapat sms teror?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terus men-scroll tampilan ponsel minseok

"hyung ini jelas kriminal.." jongdae buka suara, diiringi anggukan member lain

"kurasa kita harus memberitahu menejer hyung, kita harus menangkap orang ini!" kata chanyeol semangat

Jongin bersemangat " orang itu bisa di tuntut agar tidak menerormu lagi hyung" katanya cepat

Deg!

"e-eh.. bukankah lebih baik diselidiki dulu?" suara itu tidak begitu terdengar jelas. Tapi cukup membuat member lain hening

"maksudmu apa hun?" tanya kyungsoo.

"y-ya kan kita ga boleh gegabah hyung, er.. kalo memang orang itu serius dan kita langsung lapor bisa bisa orang itu akan melakukan tindakan nekat" jelas sehun sedikit terbata.

Chanyol menangkap gelagat aneh dari cara bicara sehun, namun ia langsung mengacuhkan pemikiran itu melihat member lain mengangguk setuju.

Suho akhirnya angkat bicara "baiklah kalian boleh tidur, besok kita akan berangkat ke beijing jadi sebaiknya langsung istirahat, dan luhan hyung, aku memohon dengan sangat, jangan lakukan tindakan yang gegabah, aku tau ini keterlaluan tapi .. permasalahan di agensi sudah terlalu banyak aku tidak mau menambah keributan, kita coba selesaikan ini sendiri dulu" pinta suho. Ia mengambil ponsel minseok dari tangan chanyeol "hyung, sebaiknya ponselmu jangan digunakan dulu aku akan simpan" kata suho lembut.

"uh tapi eomma sedang sakit, aku butuh ponselku untuk tetap berhubungan dengannya" kata minseok sedikit ragu, jujur dia sendiri tidak mau memakai ponsel itu lagi, tapi ia butuh ponsel itu untuk tetap berhubungan dengan eommanya, dan membeli ponsel baru sudah pasti sulit. Ini sudah malam dan besok mereka sudah harus berangkat ke beijing pagi pagi sekali.

Sehun berdiri dari tempat duduknya ia menyodorkan ponselnya ke minseok "hyung pakai punyaku saja" tawar sehun sambil tersenyum.

Minseok menatap sehun bingung, "uh benarkah? Tapi kau.."

"gwenchana.. gameku tidak akan langsung game over hanya karna hyung memakainya dua hari.. setelah pulang hyung bisa beli ponsel dan nomor baru kan?" kata sehun, kemudian ia melanjutkan "eomma hyung lebih penting dari game-ku hyung" katanya.

chanyeol tersenyum melihat yang sehun lakukan"aigooo maknae kita sudah dewasa~" katanya riang, "jja— ayo semua tidur, untuk sementara hyung tenang lah tidak akan ada yang mengganggu minseok mu itu luhan hyung" katanya sambil menepuk pundak luhan yang sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit dipahami.

"ne" luhan menjawab singkat, ia kemudian menyusul kyungsoo dan sehun yang sudah duluan masuk ke kamar.

…

Sehun kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya, ini sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga, kedua matanya sudah tampak sangat lelah. Ia mencoba menyegarkan dirinya dengan memindahkan laptop dari pangkuannnya dan meraih ponselnya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu menyeret kakinya ke balkon.

Angin fajar yang begitu menusuk di awal musim semi tamaknya sedikit menggetarkan langkah sehun, tapi tak apa, sepertinya setelah ini ia baru bisa tidur nyenyak walau hanya sebentar.

Baru sebentar sehun menikmati sejuknya udara fajar tiba tiba ponselnya bergetar—sehun punya dua ponsel tentunya, yang ia berikan ke minseok adalah ponselnya untuk bermain game dan internet, yang ini hanya untuk telepon. Ia langsung mematikan alarm yang bergetar itu dan melengos keluar kamar

Alarm?

Jam tiga pagi?

…

Gerak gelisah tampak dari luhan yang akhirnya terbangun, 'mimpi itu lagi' pikirnya sedih. Begitu banyak kejadian akhir akhir ini selalu sukses membuatnya sulit tidur nyanyak, berbagai macam mimpi datang menghantui jam tidurnya. Namun yang aneh, mimpi itu samsa sekali tidak berhubungan dengan minseok, melainkan tentang dia. Katakanlah luhan masih merasa bersalah atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya dan orang itu tapi—

—sebentar,

Luhan menggunakan sandal rumahnya lalu beranjak ke balkon.

Tidak ada.

Dengan perlahan luhan berjalan dan mengintip keluar, ia bisa melihat sehun diruang tengah, menonton tv.

Jam segini? Memang ada siaran bola ya? Uh bukannya world cup masih berapa bulan lagi?

Wajah sehun terlihat sangat lelah, ia bahkan tidak benar benar menonton acaranya. Uh jadi sebenarnya apa yang ia lakukan..

Cklek

tiba tiba ada suara jendela terbuka. Sehun langsung beranjak daritepat duduknya pergi ke balkon yangberada di sisi lain apartemen mereka, luhan langsung mengikuti sehun. Dengan perlahan ia bersembunyi dibalik kulkas. Luhan melihat sehun memukul ponselnya ke pembatas balkon. Luhan jadi semakin bingung sebenarnya sehun sedang apa.

Tuk..

Tanpa sengaja luhan menendang kotak sampah. Membuat sehun seketika berbalik, otomatis luhan langsung kembali masuk ke kamar.. dengan gesit dan tanpa suara luhan kembali menelusup dibalik selimutnya. Apa tadi? ia mendengar suara seseorang yang tampak terkejut. Tapi itu bukan suara sehun.. kalau bukan sehun lalu siapa?

Beberapa saat kemudian sehun masuk ke kamar. Luhan mendengar sehun mendengus sebal, dengan perlahan ia membuka selimutnya sedikit. Luhan melihat sehun yang kini duduk di ranjangnya. Adik kecilnya itu tampak menyedihkan, ia menangis? Ya, airmata tampak mulai menggenang di pipinya, kedua tangannya mengacak acak rambutnya kesal, ia menggigit bantalnya dan menangis dalam diam.

Luhan tidak tahan, ia sungguhnya tidak tega, ingin rasanya ia keluar dari selimutnya, menghampiri adik kecilnya itu. memeluknya, bertanya sebenarnya apa masalahnya, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang ia lakukan pagi begini? Sungguh, ada sisi dalam dirinya yang ingin memeluk adik kecilnya itu sambil menenangkannya sampai ia tertidur.

Tapi tubuhnya terkunci..

Terkunci rasa gengsi yang begitu erat menyelubunginya, menutupinya dari perasaan bersalah dan kasihan. Dengan ragu ia memutuskan menutup mata dan telinganya. Masalah minseok sudah cukup memusingkannya dan sehun sama sekali tidak membantu.

...

"sehunah bangun" suara berat itu mengusik tidur sehun, membuatnya terbangun dari tidur kosong-semacam tidur tanpa mimpi—nya , matanya menangkap wajah yang familiar

Senyum mengembang di wajah sehun "jongin" desisnya nyaris tak terdengar.

Jongin mengangguk " bangunlah dan mandi, setengah jam lagikita akan berangkat" respon jongin sedikit datar, jongin kemudian membenahi laptop sehun, dan mengambil ponsel dehun yang jatuh disebelah kasurnya

"mana kyungsoo hyung?" tanya sehun bingung melihat kasur kyungsoo dan luhan telah rapi

"mereka sudah di ruang tengah, bergegaslah. Kyungsoo hyug terlalu menyayangimu sampai tidak membiarkan kris maupun suho hyung masuk dan membangunkanmu, tapi karena kita bisa elat jadi aku memutuskan membangunkanmu" jawab jongin pura pura tidak perduli, ia memainkan ponsel sehun "hey, ini rusak, layarnya pecah kau apakan?" tanya jongin bingung

Sehun yang baru beranjak dengan handukya hanya menjawab malas "jatuh—mungkin"

...

Bandara tampak begitu padat.

Selalu

Tentu saja.

Apalagi dengan kabar exo akan berangkat ke beijing. Bandara Gimpo nyaris tidak mungkin mengalami keadaan lenggang. Suho hanya mendesah sebal melihatnya, tidak tidak, suho bukannya tidak berterimakasih atas bagaimana fans fans mereka datang dan berjuang berdesak desakkan hanya unuk melihat mereka. Tapi fakta bahwa ada saja yang terluka pada akhirnya tidak begitu membuatnya senang.

Peneroran minseok tentu salah satu alasan kenapa perasaan suho hari ini tampak lebih waspada. orang yang melakukan itu bisa saja ada disini, tempat cukup pas untuk melukai orang yang kau benci? tentu saja ditengah keramaian.

Memijit keningnya yang mulai pusing, suho hanya mendesah. Seseorang tiba tiba berdiri dibelakangnya dan mensupport pinggangnya, membuat suho menengadahkan kepalanya dan mendapati kris dibelakang dirinya. "apa yang kau lakukan? tao dimana?" tanya suho sedikit serak.

Kris mengangkat bahunya "dengan sehun mungkin, maknae mu tampak tidak sehat" katanya datar, ia menatap suho sedikit sebal "tidak jauh beda darimu yang tampak bisa roboh kapan saja" lajutnya sarkas.

Suho melepaskan tangan kris "ew hentikan ocehanmu yifan, aku jelas baik baik saja. sana kebali ke tao. Aku tidak mau dikatakan orang ketiga atau apalah itu" katanya sambil melambaikan tangannnya sebal ke kris dan berjalan lebih dulu.

"kau masih memikirkan fans seperti itu?" tanya kris bingung.

"yeah, kurasa minseok sudah jadi bukti dan aku tidak mau cari masalah apapun percayalah" jawab suho yakin. Yixing datang menghampirinya dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Suho mengambil kopi itu dan tersenyum pada yixing, matanya beralih ke kris yang masih diam "bertahanlah untuk beberapa tahun kedepan, sampai mereka mulai terbiasa dengan fakta yang ada. Menunjukan hal secara drastis hanya akan menimbulkan rasa sakit bagi yang ditinggalkan dan yang mengikuti"

"tapi—"

"menyedihkan memang, tapi kita public figur. Egois tentu bukan pilihan yang tepat" kata suho singkat, ia berjalan ke ruang tunggu dan duduk dengan yixing disisinya, matanya hanya menatap sendu seseorang dari kejauhan.

…

Tao mensupport pinggang sehun dengan tangan kanannya, ia sedikit khawatir dengan gelagat adiknya ini. pesan jongin tadi pagi agaknya membuat ia jadi sangat was-was. "duduklah dulu, kyungsoo memanggilku" kata tao begitu kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan cuara cukup keras.

"pergilah" sehun tertawa "aku bukan kakek kakek yang harus kau jaga taozi, aku akan duduk manis disini dan menunggu green tea ku datang" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Melihat itu tao ikut tersenyum, tao lalu pergi meninggalkan sehun yang kini sibuk dengan boneka yang ia terima dari fansnya, tampak imut dengan bentuk rusa dengan leher yang cukup panjang.

Jongin melihat sehun dari kejauhan. ia menghampiri sehun, berniat mengejeknya. "eish sudah besar masih main boneka" ejek jongin lalu duduk disebelah sehun .

"yak! diam lah" respon sehun singkat. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak jongin, kedua tangannya memeluk leher boneka tadi dan ia menutup matanya.

"jam berapa kau tidur semalam?" tanya jongin pelan.

"entahlah, jam empat mungkin?" sehun menjawabnya

"kau akan terus melakukan itu?"

"hnm"

"sehun.. apa kau sungguh sungguh akan terus begini? " tanya jongin sedih.

"kau tau jongin.. aku—"

Minseok muncul dihadapan sehun dan jongin, memotong pembicaraan sehun. Ia menyodorkan ponsel sehun "katalk mu terus berbunyi tapi kau kunci, sepertinya ada hal penting" kata minseok

Sehun mengambil ponselnya, lalu memeriksa isinya. Sehun memang sangat sulit menyembunyikan ekspresinya membuat minseok dan jongin bingung. Buru buru ia keluar dari aplikasi itu dan memberinya kembali ke minseok sebelum jongin berhasil mengintip.

"kenapa hun?" tanya minseok bingung.

"yeah.. fans.. mereka berhasil menjebol katalk ku lagi, uninstall saja hyung" kata sehun tersenyum kaku.

Minseok menyatukan alisnya "kau juga di teror?"

Sehun tercekat tapi buru buru ia menjawab "y-yeah mereka menerorku dengan pesan pesan minta di nikahi hehe.. tidak jelas memang makanya uninstall saja" balasnya ragu. "hyung masih memakainya kan? Bagaimana eomma hyung?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik, membuat jongin mengedarkan pandangan kelain arah dengan kesal.

"ia pulang hari ini, masih kupinjam sampai di beijing tak apa kan?" tanya minseok ragu.

Sehun tersenyum, "ne tentu saja"

Minseok baru akan beranjak kembali ke tempat duduknya tadi saat luhan tiba tiba muncul dan memeluknya dari belakang. menimbulkan respon buruk dari jongin. Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menghentakkan kakinya lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka. Luhan hanya meghela napas dan membawa minseok pergi.

"kenapa jongin?" tanya tao yang baru datang, ia duduk disebelah sehun dan menyodorkan bubble tea ke sehun

"aku tidak minta bubble" kata sehun bingung

"greentea habis jadi ini saja tidak apa kan?" tanya tao.

Sehun menyeruput minumannya itu "yeah.. hanya sedikit pahit" lirihnya sambil melihat kedua orang yang berlalu cukup cepat.

….

"delay?" jongdae menatap manajernya sebal "lagi? Oh hyung aku bosan sekali menunggu disini" desisnya sebal.

"ada kerusakan dipesawatnya jongdae, lebih baik menunggu daripada terjadi apa apa nantinya" kata manajernya lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan jongdae yang cemberut.

Baekhyun menyenggol jongdae "diam lah, aku bawa heli yang dibeli chanyeol kemarin, kita main saja" ajaknya mengundang tatapan sebal dari chanyeol

"ya itu barang mahal aku tidak meminjamkannya padamu" desis chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol dengan tatapan memelasnya membuat chanyeol terenyuh " baiklah baiklah sepuluh menit tidak lebih okay?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan menggandeng jongdae dan kotak helikopter mini itu pergi.

"aw~ serangan puppy eyes lagi uh? Kukira kalian bertengkar" ledek kyungsoo yang berdiri disebelah chanyeol

Chanyeol menatap kyungsoo bingung "hah? Hanya karena aku sering dengan jonginmu itu bukan berarti aku dan baek bertengkar hentikan omong kosong mu" balas chanyeol sebal, ia mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas

Kyungsoo cemberut "oh ayolah chanyeol aku hanya merefleksikan yang ada di otak fansmu itu, dan lepaskan tanganmu aku tidak dalam mood di hina shipper manapun" desisnya

Chanyeol tertawa kencang "haha lihat siapa yang menggodaku duluan?" tawanya terhenti melihat tidak ada perubahan ekspresi dari kyungsoo "okay okay peace"

Kyungsoo menyerahkan minuman ke chanyeol lalu duduk di kursi panjang di samping yixing "kau dan suho sama saja" kata yixing sambil tersenyum

Kyungsoo menyatukan alisnya bingung "maksud hyung?"

"aku paham kalian berjaga jaga tapi, sepertinya disini tidak terlihat tidak bisakah kalian bergerak bebas? Berinteraksi layaknya manusia biasa?" tanya yixing sedih

"hyung.."

"aku hanya rindu masa masa sebelum ini"

"aku juga hyung"

….

"seok-ah, kenapa tadi dengan sehun?" tanya luhan

"katalknya bunyi terus, jadi aku berikan pada sehun sebenatar tapi dia masih menyuruhku menguninstallnya saja" jawab minseok

Luhan menatap minseok bingung, "boleh aku pinjam?" tanya luhan

Minseok menyerahkan ponsel sehun ke luhan, "mau apa? Aplikasinya dikunci sehun semua" kata minseok. Membuat luhan tertawa "sepertinya sehun sangat sayang dengan game-nya haha" tawa luhan.

Sedikit mengacuhkan minseok yang kini sibuk memainkan tablet luhan, Luhan berkutat dengan ponsel sehun. Ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang sehun lakukan semalam dan berharap menemukan sesuatu disini.

'uh… benar benar di kunci semua.. apa ya.. ' luhan mendesah sebal ia terus mengutak atik ponsel itu, mencoba memasukkan beberapa password yg sepertinya bakal muncul di otak sehun, dari tanggal lahir sehun, tanggal debut exo sampe yang no sense seperti 0000 1412 4124 sampe 9999 namun belum satupun cocok dengan kode di ponsel itu.

Luhan kembali memutar otak, ulangtahun sehun sudah, tanggal debut exo sudah, angka kesukaan sehun sudah… apa lagi…

!

.tidak mungkin kan?

Sebuah ide melsat di otak luhan, dengan ragu ia menekan layar itu membentuk susunan angka yang sangat familiar, dan dalam hitungan detik, semuanya terbuka. "YE—ups" nyaris teriak sangking senangnya.

Minseok menatap luhan bingung "kenapa Lu?" tanya minseok.

"ani hehe lanjutkan saja game nya" balas luhan

Setelah minseok kembali ke tablet Luhan, luhan pun kembali fokus ke ponsel sehun. Sehun benar benar menggunakan tanggal lahirnya sebagai password?..okay, lupakan itu sekarang ibu jarinya dengan lincah memeriksa tiap celah history di ponsel itu, mulai dari browser, katalk, line, namun ia tidak menemukan apa apa sampai.. tiba tiba ponsel itu bergetar

e-mail?

—re:best way to shut the slut up—

Eh?

Okay…

Jangan bilang sehun mengunci aplikasinya bahkan email hanya karena isinya porn semua? Astaga oh sehun! Anak satu ini tidak tidur bermalam malam karna banyak mengunjungi situs porn uh? Astaga dibutuh pencerahan!

Tutup? Tidak.

Bukan luhan namanya jika jari penasarannya tidak mengetuk pemberitahuan itu, membukakannya sebuah kotak dialog baru yang nyaris membuatnya terlonjak kaget

—re:best way to shut the slut up—

From : killthesluttfast

new updates!

"what? come on 412sxn, do you think our baby is okay? That bitch reject him for a slut and you think our baby will like it? that slut not even in the same level with our baby! the best way? Ofcourse kill him, how can I forgive someone who hurt my baby boy? Oh wait what about we shut him? Like you know maybe some poison? Or we can stab him to make him stop whoring, playing innocent and don't want attention but actually it's the other way. Anyway I have this plan~ maybe I will do it today, im gonna make the airport more chaos and that slut gonna get the attention which he always want~~~ number one on search. "xiumin die". Hahahahaha"

.

..

…

Luhan mengusap kedua matanya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia baca, forum apa ini?.. kenapa masuk ke email sehun? Kenapa..

Tunggu..

Jangan jangan selama ini..

Tidak menghiraukan minseok yang bingung, luhan langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju sehun yang kini tertidur di pundak tao "sehun aku mau bicara" pinta luhan dengan tidak sabar membangunkan sehun.

Tao menahan tangan luhan "hyung! Apa apaan sih" hardiknya sebal "sehun baru bisa tidur jangan diganggu!"

Sehun yang baru bangun hanya menatap mereka berdua bingung, tanpa sempat memberi respon apapun luhan langsung membawa sehun pergi

…

"aw.. itu sakit" rintih sehun kesal saat luhan menghentakkan genggamannya ke tangan sehun.

"jelaskan ini" kata luhan tidak sabar ia menyodorkan ponsel sehun ke depan wajah sehun

Mata sehun melotot begitu menyadari apa yang dihadapannya, ia langsung merebut ponsel miliknya itu "aku meminjamkannya pada minseok hyung bukan untuk kau otak atik luhan hyung! Itu privasiku"

Luhan mendecih sebal, ia membenturkan tubuh sehun ke dinding "ya privasi? Maksudmu fakta kalau ternyata kaulah yang selama ini meneror minseok uh?"

"aku tida—"

"sudahlah oh sehun! Aku tidak tau kau sepicik itu!" hardik luhan kesal, ia membenturkan sehun lagi ke dinding"hanya karena aku memutuskanmu kau melakukan ini? pasti kau yang menyebarluaskan masalah ini keluar dan membiarkan agensi tau! begitu caramu untuk menyingkirkan kami?"

"hyung aku juga tidak mau hal ini terjadi aku hanya mencoba untuk—"

"membunuhnya? Oh tuhan! Sebaiknya kau hentikan ini psikopat! Dan jika apa yang orang itu katakan benar benar terjadi aku pastikan, semua orang akan mengetahui ini" bentak luhan keras, ia merebut ponsel itu dan meninggalkan sehun sendiri.

mata sehun mulai berair dan Satu sudut bibirnya terangkat. "begitukah?" tawanya hambar.

.

..

...

Kyungsoo menyenggol jongin yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya, mereka kini sudah berbaris di depan ruang tunggu, sudah saatnya keluar dan menuju pesawat tampaknya "hey sehun belum kembali jongin, kau liat dia?" tanya kyungsoo khawatir.

Jongin seketika mematikan ponselnya "mwo? Benarkah? Aku akan cari, tunggu—ah itu dia" jongin menunjuk sehun yang berjalan gontai menuju ke barisan, salah satu manajer tampak memarahinya karena terlambat.

"kau baik?" tanya jongin begitu sehun menyelinap diantara dirinya dan kyungsoo

Sehun menggeleng "sakit" desisnya lirih.

Jongin menggenggam tangan sehun dan kyungsoo menggenggam tangan sehun yang lainnya. "bertahanlah nanti langsung tidur di pesawat ne?" kata kyungsoo lembut, ia menggenggam tangan sehun lebih erat

"ada masalah dengan jalan langsung ke jembatan kurasa kita harus memutar" kata salah seorang manajer

Kris angkat bicara "apa itu artinya kita harus melewati fans lagi?" tayanya

"sepertinya begitu, paling tidak kita bisa memutar dengan jalur lain tai tetap harus keluar dulu" jelas manajer mengundah desahan dari anak anak exo, sekali lagi bukan mereka tidak mau bertemu fans mereka tapi lautan manusia bukan hal yang akan kalian sukai, percaya lah.

Saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain member exo akhirnya keluar dari ruang tunggu, langsung disambut dengan riuhnya para fans yang membludak, membuat baekhyun ingin menutup kedua telinganya atau paling tidak berjalan dengan cepat namun apa daya…

Suasana semakin parah dan member exo semakin terhimpit,di tengah kekacauan itu seseorang berdiri dengan tenangnya mengikuti arus, matanya hanya tertuju pada satu orang, dengan tatapan penuh kebencian ia bergerak menyelinap, mendekat dengan sangat hati hati, sayang tanpa ia sadari, seseorang sudah memperhattikannya dari tadi. Sungguh atas nama apapun, kenapa orang itu benar benar nekat? dalam hitungan detik itu sudah melesat kedepan, tepat saat mereka sampai di depan pintu van

Brukk

"akh.." minseok merintih, yeah dia baru saja ditabrak saat akan membuka pintu van.

Luhan dengan sigap menoleh dan membantu minseok berdiri "kau tak apa?" tanyanya tak fokus matanya menangkap sehun yang tampak menyelinap kebelakang. 'sial.. dia benar benar..' dan tepat saat luhan mau mengejar maknae itu minseok merintih "kakiku sakit.." desisnya pelan.

Sedikit enggan, luhan membantu minseok naik ke van. Matanya terus mengikuti sehun yang berjalan ke van lainnya 'tunggu saja kau..'

TBC if you want~

* * *

**i'm back with a romance... yeah. yang broship nyangkut...**

pertama aku mau bilang..** im a hard hunhan shipper**(yeah hard shipper yang bahkan ga bisa bikin ff hunhan #gapernahjadi #gapernahselesai).** and i love all exoship**, ff ini sama sekali ga bertujuan buat ngehina apapun.

yah jadi **jangan ada yang salah paham**, aku sayang banget hunhan dan semua ship exo tapi aku juga ga suka member exo dibenci cuma gara gara ship kayak gini. ya walopun semua hal itu balik ke individu masing masing dan udh jadi hak kalian sebagai manusia buat enggak suka sama sesuatu. tapi, kalo sampe throw hate gitu ke xiumin aku suka sedih(ya walopun ga sampe neror ya...). aku pribadi juga dulu ga suka kailu(jaman MAMA) tapi kai malah di topthree bias(walopun sekarang malah jd demen kailu juga)

orang orang banyak banget mandang hunhan shipper itu delulu banget gegara ada yang gituin xiumin dan aku ga suka itu. ga suka banget. soalnya yang aku liat hunhan shipper ini shipper yang kuat banget haha~~ pada kreatif dan kita banyak diselamatin oleh fanartist fanartist yang komik sama ffnya suka bikin ngiler(?) kayak hera, nemu, moseley, run, windeer, author author ff dan banyak lagi~ belum lagi buat twinned poison sama hunhanchopper yang sampe sekarang masih terus menemani kita(?) #suatukebanggaan

**aku juga mention relationshipnya idol-idol idol-agency idol-fans idol-shipper, pemikiran suho, kris, minseok dan lain lain disini jelas fiktif. ekso ga se-strict itu buktinya ship di exo flexible banget kan? ini pure imajinasiku haha.**

ffnya belom selesai.. aku juga enggak tau bisa atau enggak nyelesainnya, soalnya biasanya aku ngepost ff kalo secara keseluruhan udh 75%an selesai, ini baru 60%.. jadi kalo ada yang mau kasih masukan ntr gimana lanjutnya boleh di review~

lastly thankyou to read, thankyou to review too^^

**p.s. this is going to be 2shoot** (aku ga pernah sanggup bikin panjang panjang)


	2. Chapter 2

**final**

* * *

Jongin menatap sehun yang terakhir masuk van "astaga kau kemana!" hardiknya kesal.

"topiku jatuh" respon sehun singkat, ia duduk disamping jongin dan menyenderkan kepalanya dipundak jongin "jangan cemburu hyung aku lelah" gumam sehun sambil menutup matanya.

Pipi kyungsoo langsung bersemu merah dan ia mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah jendela "aku tidak cemburu" desisnya sebal.

Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sehun dan setengah berbisik "gwenchana?" tanyanya lembut.

Sehun mengangguk, "yeah tidak apa, hanya saja ini sedikit tergores" kata sehun lalu menunjukkan lengannya ke jongin. Jongin membelalakkan matanya kaget "sehun itu berdarah!" teriak jongin nyaris mengagetkan semua penumpag van

Suho langsung berbalik ke duo maknae yang duduk di jok paling belakang "apa yang berdarah? Siapa yang terluka?" tanya suho dengan nada panik.

"gwenchana hyung hanya tergores… mungkin kuku fans terlalu panjang hehe sehun tidak apa apa" respon sehun santai, ia tersenyum pada suho yang sedikitnya membuat suho tenang.

Kyungsoo mengelus pundak suho "tenang saja hyung ada jongin dan kotak p3k dibelakang, sehunnie tadi lepas dari pegangan kami hyung karena arusnya terlalu keras. Jangan terlalu panik" pinta kyungsoo dengan nada lembut.

Suho mengangguk dan menghela napas lega "obati lukanya jongin, dan chanyeol cepat tutup pintunya" titah suho pada chanyeol.

"ne hyung"

Jongin kembali menatap sehun, ia menghela napas lega. Untung saja suho duduk disamping supir ajdi dia tidak melihat lukanya "bodoh. Apakah kau tidak bisa berhenti?" desis jongin sedih

"…"

Sehun tidak menjawab, hanya suara tawa hambar yang terdengar menyedihkan keluar dari bibirnya. Membuat jongin menatapnya heran "sehun-ah.. dengar kau hanye perlu ju—"

"jujur? Untuk apa jongin? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, dia sudah menuduhku… lebih baik terang terangan saja" respon sehun santai.

Jongin menghela napas "jangan salahkan aku kalau aku yang buka mulut pertama kali" gumam jongin dengan sedikit penekanan.

"yeah..coba saja"

Kesal dengan respon sehun, jongin menekan keras luka di tangan sehun sambil tertawa "akh! Yak itu sakit" desis sehun kesal.

Mendengar suara tawa jongin dan rintihan sehun, baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang "kalian berdua seru banget ngapain sih" kata baekhyun penasaran.

"aku sedang menghukum maknae nakal" kata jongin yang masih tertawa.

"maknae? Kau juga maknae dasar hitam!" balas sehun sengit, ia menyingkirkan kotak p3k di pangkuannya dan mulai menggelitik jongin

"yak yak! Hentikan!"

"SEHUN! JONGIN!"

Suara suho membuat jongin dan sehun membeku, mereka langsung duduk tegap menghadap kedepan. Hal itu otomatis Mengundang gelak tawa dari baekhyun dan chanyeol yang akhirnya ikut diam saat menyadari tatapan tajam suho dari kaca spion.

….….

Kris menghenyakkan tubuhnya ke kursi pesawat. Perjalanan yang sangat panjang hanya untuk mencapai pesawat. Kris melirik kesana kemari, disampingnya tao sudah sibuk dengan peralatan tidurnya dan di sisinya yang lain—sebentar mana suho?

"chanyeol suho mana?" tanya kris saat melihat chanyeol masih berurat putar di koridor antar kursi dengan kamera ditangannya.

"lagi minta minum" respon chanyeol. Berputar dan duduk di pangkuan kris, chanyeol memutar kameranya "annyeonghasaeyo~~ kami adalah rapper line exo~"

Kris yang sedikit terkejut hanya tersenyum ke kamera, sementara tao melambaikan tangannya ke kamera dengan riang "annyeong~" sapa tao sambil melambaikan boneka rillakumanya.

"jja—" baru saja chanyeol akan berbicara suho dudah muncul didepannya dan duduk disamping kris"hey permisi—kami sedang rekaman disini" kata chanyeol sambil tertawa.

Suho hanya melambaikan tangannya menyuruh chanyeol pergi "eii hyung ini" desis chanyeol. Ia kemudian memutar lagi kameranya dan berdiri "jja mari kita lihat yang lain" kata chanyeol dan pergi.

Kris menatap suho "kau tidak apa?" tanya kris khawatir "wajahmu pucat dan—"

"aku tidak apa sudahlah" suho memakai seatbeltnya, ia menghenyakkan dirinya di kursi dan menyenderkan kepalannya ke bahu kris "aku hanya khawatir akan beberapa hal" desisnya pelan.

Kris mengusap rambut suho "lagi… mengkhawatirkan orang lain sementara dirinya sendiri…" kris mencibir, sementara suho hanya tersenyum kecil

"aigoo aigoo sebaiknya aku pindah tempat duduk" desis tao menggoda kris dan suho

Kris menjitak kening tao pelan "ck, ya jadilah anak yang baik dan penurut" kata kris lalu tertawa, diikuti senyum suho yang juga mengembang

"pasang seatbeltmu dan tidurlah" pesan suho, tangannya sudah memeluk tangan kris posesif.

"pffft ne eomma"

Suho langsung terlonjak mendengar perkataan tao, ia melepaskan tangan kris da menatap tao sambil melotot "eomma—yak! Eomma apanya!"

Yixing muncul dari tempat duduk didepan mereka, ia berbalik dan mencubit pipi suho jahil "ya tao, dengarlah eomma mu, pasang seatbeltmu dan langsung tidur, jangan mengganggu orangtuamu" goda yixing sambil tertawa.

"stop it zhang yixing"

"aku Cuma bercanda wu yifan"

Kris mendesis sebal, ia menarik hidung yixing dan berkata"! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*()"

"$%%$! 9)(*&^%$# )(*&^%! #$%^&" kata yixing tidak terima, ia balas menjewer telinga kris

Tao yang melihatnya hanya mengehela napas sebal "^&%&^%%#^"

Tidak terima perkataan tao keduanya berteriak"! #$%^ #—"

Suho menutup mulut kris dan yixing dengan tangannya "hentikan… astaga. Aku kau kita akan ke china, tapi aku tidak mengerti ocehan kalian, dan jangan berteriak. Kalian menarik banyak perhatian" kata suho sedikit sebal

Yixing tersenyum bersalah ia hanya berkata "ne mian" dan langsung kembali ke tempat duduknya.

..

Satu jam perjalanan berlalu dengan cukup cepat dan tenang kecuali keributan yang dibuat luhan. Entah apa masalahnya luhan begitu bersikukuh meminta minseok duduk diantara dirinya dan yixing, padahal minseok ingin duduk di pinggir dan dekat koridor. Minseok tidak ingin menyulitkan luhan dengan kebiasaannya yang sering ke toilet di pesawat. Jika minseok duduk ditengah itu berarti ia harus melewati luhan dan hal itu pasti mengganggu luhan yang selalu tertidur di pesawat.

Untung saja suho melerai mereka dan minseok mendapatkan tempat duduk di dekat koridor sesuai keinginannya—luhan tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas minseok tentu saja—katakanlah luhan posesif, tapi melihat sehun yang tertidur di sisi lain koridor membuatnya jujur saja takut.

Meski ada sisi kecil di hati luhan yag tidak percaya sehun pelakunya, namun rasa cintanya pada minseok dan rasa takut kehilangan kekasihnya itu lebih kuat. Sampai ia bahkan tidak rela minseok duduk bersebelahan dengan sehun walaupun mereka dipisahkan oleh koridor.

Satu jam ternyata cukup membuat penumpang disepawat itu banyak yang tertidur begitupun member exo, hanya minseok saja yang kini celingak celinguk kesana kemari dengan wajah panik. Dari awal masuk pesawat perutnya sudah seperti berputar, ia bahkan menolak makan siangnya. Rasanya hari ini memang ia merasa kurang enak badan. Minseok memencet salah satu tombol di lengan kursinya, dan beberapa menit kemudian seorang pramugari datang "ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan?"

"boleh aku obat? Rasanya sedikit mual" tanya minseok dengan suara pelan, ia takut luhan terbangun.

"baiklah, saya ambilkan sebentar" jawab pramugari itu lalu pergi.

"hyung sakit?" sebuah suara cukup mengagetkan minseok, membuatnya berjengit kaget.

Minseok menghela napas begitu menoleh ke sisi kanannya "astaga sehun, kau mengagetkanku" kata minseok takut

sehun hanya tersenyum melihatnya "wae? Apa suaraku begitu seksi?" candanya sedikit tertawa, namun kemudian ia memassang wajah serius "hyung gwenchana?" tanya nya dengan nada datar.

Minseok menautkan alisnya "yeah.. sedikit-hey sebetar, tanganmu kenapa?" tanya menseok begitu melihat perban yang melilit di lengan sehun"

Sehun tersenyum miris "terkena ujung pagar ,.. gwenchana hanya gores. Jongin saja yang berlebihan sampai diperban segala" kata sehun "tidak perlu khawatir hyung" lanjutnya begitu melihat wajah minseok yang terlihat khawatir. " hyung juga sedang sakit kan? aigoo makanya jangan tidur terlalu malam hyung" Sehun merapikan selimutnya dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya

"mau kemana hun?" tanya minseok bingung.

"toilet"

"ah… ne" minseok mengangguk polos.

Sehun tersenyum "hyung mau ikut?" tanyanya nakal.

"a-ani"

Seperginya sehun, minseok hanya tersenyum senang. Ini pertama kalinya sejak waktu itu ia benar benar bicara tanpa kekakuan dengan sehun, jujur saja ia sangat merindukan adiknya itu. masa masa trainee mereka sangat dekat. Minseok sering pulang bersama sehun menggunakan transportasi umum berbagi saat membayar taksi, saling menraktir makan dan lain sebagainya.

Andai saja—

"ah ini obatnya" panggil seorang pramugari yang ternyata sudah berdiri di depan minseok

Minseok tersenyum "ah terima kasih" katanya lalu mengambil obat yang diberikan pramugari itu dan air mineralnya. "sepertinya tadi aku tidak melihatmu di depan?" tanya minseok heran

" saya menunggu di belakang" respon pramugari itu masih dengan suara datarnya, minseok jadi sedikit tertekan mendengarnya belum lagi tatapannya yang terlihat tajam, membuat yang melihatnya merasa terintimidasi "silahkan diminum obatnya" katanya lagi

Brukk

Baru saja minseok akan memasukkan obat ke muutnya, sehun tiba tiba datang dan menabrak pramugari itu, kondisi koridor yang kecil membuat hal itu otomatis menjatuhkan obat ditangan minseok, membuatnya bergulir dan terinjak oleh sehun "a-ah mian" kata sehun

Pramugari itu menoleh, melihat sehun dibelakangnya ia tampak begitu kaget dan langsung pergi meinggalkan minseok dan sehun "uh, sebentar…" panggil minseok ke pramugari itu namun ia tidak menoleh.

Sehun menunduk menatap minseok "aku tidak enak sama pramugari itu… hyung tidak apa?" tanya sehun khawatir.

Minseok mengangguk"tapi.. obatnya hun" tunjuk minseok ke obat yang sudah pecah di dekat kaki sehun.

"o-oh astaga..mianhae hyung aku tidak lihat"

Minseok menghela napas, perutnya kian berutar sekarang, rasanya ingin langsung kebelakang dan muntah.

Sehun buru buru mengambil tas nya, ia mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dan minum "mianhae hyung ini minumlah. Hyung bisa minum ini tanpa makan. Tadi hyung belum makan kan?" tawar sehun sambil menyodorkan obatnya.

Minseok mengambil obat itu senang "wah kau benar, aku sedang tidak ingin makan goma—"

Perkataan minseok terhenti karena tiba tiba luhan bangun dan mengambil obat di tangan minseok, membuat minseok kaget "luhan! Kenapa sih, kamu bikin aku kaget" desis minseok sebal, ia mencoba meraih obat ditangan luhan "jangan bercanda lu, aku mual, berikan obatnya" kata minseok sebal.

Luhan tidak memberi respon dan menjatuhkan obatnya kebawah dengan sengaja "astaga tadi sehun sekarang kau, luhan perutku sedang tidak enak—"

Luhan memberikan tas kecilnya ke minseok, namja itu kini beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati sehun yang masih menatap luhan datar. "iku aku" desis luhan sengit. Sementara sehun hanya pasrah.

…

Bukk!

"kau benar benar akan seperti ini?" luhan mendorong sehun begitu ia masuk ke toilet bersama sehun, beruntung saat itu tidak ada pramugari atau staff yang berada disekitar situ

Sehun hanya mendesis sakit "hyung apa yang kulakukan aku hanya memberi obat, minseok hyung sedang mual" bela sehun.

Luhan tersenyum sadis "kau sungguh sungguh mengira aku akan percaya padamu seteelah aku mengetahui ini semua?" tanya luhan tidak terima. "aku tau obat itu pasti racun, kau sengaja membuat minseok menjatuhkan oabt dari pramugari itu dan memberikan yang kau miliki karena kau mau meracuni minseok kan?"

"hyung aku memang masih belum bisa berpindah dari mu tapi—"

"lihat kau mengakuinya. Obsesimu itu. hentikan sehun sungguh! Tidak bisakah kau membiarkan ku pergi dengan tenang? Jalani saja hidupmu dengan caramu sendiri, jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupanku"

Sehun menatap luhan tidak percaya "obsesi?" desis sehun miris. Ia beranjak dari jatuhnya dan menatap lurus ke kedua mata luhan, membuat beberapa sisi dalam diri luhan menciut.

Cklek

Sehun mengunci pintu dibelakang luhan "obsesi?" tanya nya lagi.

Luhan mundur dan bersaha membuka kunci pintu itu "jangan macam macam oh sehun!"

Sehun memegang wajah luhan membuat wajahnya dan wajah luhan semakin dekat "apa aku yang seperti ini yang hyung inginkan?" tanya sehun santai. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi "ne, aku terobsesi padamu. Maka aku akan melakukan apapun semauku" desis sehun sebelum akhirnya melepaskan luhan dan membuka pintunya.

Sehun keluar dari toilet meninggalkan luhan yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang tadi terjadi.

Tes

Andai luhan melihat itu. air mata yang mengalir di pipi sehun.

….

"HONGKOONG~~" Chanyeol merentangkan tangannya lebar tidak menghiraukan tangannya yang mengenai baekhyun

Baekhyun langsung menjitak chanyeol dengan senang hati "akh! Yak wae!" tanya chanyeol tidak terima.

"tanganmu… yang panjang itu! ini sakit tau" desis baekhyun mengusap usap jidatnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat mereka berdua "sudahlah" kata kyungsoo santai "jangan bertengkar terus aku jengah melihatnya"

Jongin merangkul kyungsoo dari belakang, membuat namja bermata bulat itu kaget "h-hey"

"ah menyenangkan sekali disini tidak separah di gimpo" kata jongin sambil tersenyum "aku ingin cepat cepat ke hotel dan istirahat" lanjutnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke fans

Suho berjalan melewati jongin dan kyungsoo dengan mata yang terfokus pada ponselnya "kita langsung ke venue untuk rehearsal" kata suho tegas

"ei… hyung satu ini tidak bisa melihat orang senang" desis chanyeol yang langsung menunduk dan memainkan ponselnya.

Semua member tampak begitu senang kecuali luhan yang masih diam sejak kejadian tadi. Ia terus merangkul lengan minseok. Membuat namja berpipi tembam itu sedikit risih karena luhan mmegangnya terlalu erat

"hannie.. pegal" rintih minseok pada luhan

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan cemberut, melihat itu minseok hanya tersenyum kemudian meraih tangan luhan dan menggenggamnya "begini lebih baik kan?"

Luhan tersenyum, di ujung belokan ruang tunggu ia membalikkan tubuh minseok dan mengecup pipinya senang, beruntung ada tiang yang menghalangi kejahilan luhan dari mata mata cekatan fans

Wajah minseok yang memerah hanya tertunduk. Suho yang melihat kejadian itu hanya berlalu sebal sementara kris dibelakangnya menghampiri luhan dan minseok. Melihat kris yang menuju kearah mereka minseok semakin memerah dan malu.

Takk

"yak! Wuyifan!"

"kontrol hormon mu luhan, banyak fans disini dan kau benar benar bertingkah seperti ini?" tanyanya dingin

Luhan menatap kris sengit. Desah tidak percaya keluar dari bibirnya "kenapa? Kau iri? Lakukan saja dengan suho mu"

"luhan!"

Minseok menarik luhan ke tempat yang sepi dibelakang ruang tunggu sebelum namja chingunya itu mulai melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi. Sungguh ia mengerti luhan belakangan ini sering mudah terpancing emosinya karena terlalu banyak kejadian. Tapi untuk bertengkar dengan leader di team tentu bukan ide yang baik

"luhan hentikan" pinta minseok sedih "jangan lagi, kumohon." Minseok tertunduk rasanya air mata sudah berkumpul di ujung matanya.

Luhan yang tadinya amsih memberontak kini terdiam "seokkie.."

Air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi minseok "hentikan kumohon, sudah cukup kita bermasalah dengan maknae, dengan agensi. Jangan menambah masalah lagi lu, ini sudah cukup erat untukku. Kalau kau terus tidak bisa menahan emosimu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Sungguh aku mulai lelah dengan ini semua. Aku—"

Luhan merengkuh tubuh kekasihnya itu, memotong perkataannya dan meredamnya dalam dekapan hangat "mianhae.. aku, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu sungguh aku minta maaf seokkie..aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya takut"

"tapi tidak begini luhan, tidak seperti ini"

"mianhae"

Prok prok prok prok

!

Luhan dan minseok berbalik begitu mendengar suara tepukan, "kalian siapa?" tanya luhan kaget. Ia secara refleks berdiri di depan minseok begitu ia menyadari orang itu memegang pisau.

"well sepertinya tidak perlu kau tau" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

Tiga orang yeojya sudah berdiri di depan luhan dan minseok tepat dengan pisau di masing masing tangan mereka, salah satunya dikenali minseok sebagai pramugari yang mau menyerahkan obat kepadanya tadi "kami hanya mau mengenyahkan orang itu luhan sebaiknya kau minggir" kata orang yang ditengah

"shireo! minggir!" luhan berteriak sementara minseok hanya bersembunyi dibelakang luhan sekatang "aku tau kalian suruhan sehun kan! Minggir! Benar benar kalau aku beritau agensi tentang ini dia pasti akan habis" desis luhan kesal.

"bukan baby hun yang menyuruh kami, tapi tingkah kalian yang menjengkelkan itu yang wajib dikubur"

"well baby hunnie memang bodoh karena terus berusaha melindungi kalian berdua tapi kami tidak peduli!"

yeojya yang ditengah maju dan mendekati luhan "kau mau tau kenapa kami begitu membenci orang dibelakangmu ini huh?"

"tidak. Pergi!"

"diam! Gara gara tingkahmu yang kekanakan itu! memamerkan kemesraanmu dimana mana. KAU BUKAN HANYA MENYAKITI BABY KAMI TAPI JUGA MERUSAK IMAGE EXO! Apa kau tidak sadar? Banyak sekali news yang diredam hanya untuk menutupi hubungan kalian yang melewati batas itu?"

Luhan tidak terima "wae! Saat aku dan sehun melakukannya tidak ada masalah! Ini hanya alasan kalian yang terobsesi pada official couple sialan itu kan! Kalau kalian memang mensupport kami support juga pilihan kami!" teriak luhan

Yeojya itu kembali angkat bicara" publik melihat official couple itu Cuma sebagai mainan tapi diluar itu dengan semua kemesraan yang kau sebar di publik… publik melihat kalian sebagai pasangan gay dan kita di asia! KAU JELAS MENGHANCURKAN IMAGE EXO! Jadi matilah!" Salah seorang yeojya melemparkan pisaunya dan tertancap di dekat telinga minseok, membuat telinganya sedikit mengeluarkan darah.

"sialan!" Luhan mencoba menendang pisau di tangan mereka tapi ia kesulitan. Memang hanya tiga yeojya yang ia hadapi tapi mereka memegang pisau dan ia harus menyelamatkan minseok, harus mulai dari mana?

Bukk

Minseok keluar dari belakang luhan dan menendang salah satu tangan yeojya itu. membuat pisaunya terjatuh cukup jauh, membuat dua yeojya lainnya kaget dan luhan memanfaatkan keadaan itu dengan merebut pisau ditangan mereka.

"sial! Guys habisi mereka!" salah tau yeojya itu seperti memberi kode dan kemudian sekitar sepuluh orang namja yang menggunakan masker mendatangi mereka dan mulai berkelahi dengan luhan minseok. Sementara tiga yeojya tadi sudah kabur entah kemana.

Luhan menggigit bibir dalamnya, kini punggungnya dan minseok saling membentur dan saat salah satu dari namja itu akan menyerang mereka, dua namja lain balik menyerang kawanannya sendiri, membuat luhan dan minseok sedikit bingung harus mnyerang yang mana.

Masker dua orang itu dilepas dan begitu kagetnya luhan dan minseok menyadari mereka adalah jongin dan sehun.

"ka-kalian"

"bantu saja jangan banyak oceh" rintih jongin yang masih kesulitan mengalahkan lawan lawannya. Luhan dan minseok hanya mengangguk dan mulai mencoba menjatuhkan yang lainnya

Sehun yang sedang berkelahi dengan dua orang sekaligus tampak mulai kelelahan. Salah seorang dari mereka menendang tangan sehun yang terluka membuatnya jatuh terduduk dan dipukuli terus menerus. Jongin yang melihat itu angsung menghabisi namja dihadapannya dan menjauhkan ornag yang memukuli sehun. "minggir sehun kau sudah tidak bisa" pinta jongin.

Sehun menggeleng ia kembali berdiri "kris hyung akan bawa polisi secepatnya aku tidak ap—"mata sehun terbelalak begitu melihat salah seorang dari namja itu memungut pisau yang tadi teerjatuh dan berusaha menikam minseok, dengan cepat luhan memukul pisau itu dengan kakinya, sayang namja yang melawannya tadi memungut pisau itu dan melemparkannya ke luhan "—hyung awas!" sehun mendorong namja dihadapannya dan melindungi luhan dengan tubuhnya.

"SEHUN"

* * *

Luka di tangan dan pinggang sehun tidak cukup parah walaupun luka di tangannya semakin melebar. Jongin masih belum mau keluar dari kamar sehun dan terus menemaninya begitupun dengan tao. Sungguh, tao pasti akan memilih ikut bersama jongin dan sehun kalau tau mereka benar benar kabur dan langsung menghajar orang orang mencurigakan itu.

"kalian berdua keluarlah aku tidak apa apa" kata sehun sambil tersenyum lemah.

"tapi sehun—"

"hey yang mengunjungiku bukan Cuma kalian sana pergi" usir sehun, tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya begitu melihat tao yang merengut "zizi, hanya sebentar, sepertinya ada orang yang mau bicara denganku"

Jongin menggeret tao keluar dari ruang rawat itu sementara dua orang lain masuk ke ruangan itu. mereka adalah minseok dan luhan. Setelah mengobati beberapa luka memar yang didapat mereka langsung bergegas ke ruangan sehun

"maafkan aku" kata luhan pelan.

"apa?" tanya sehun pura pura tidak dengar.

"aku minta maaf sehun" jelas luhan lagi. "harusnya aku tidak main tuduh dan, harusnya memang aku tidak mengganggu privasimu. Harusnya aku mendengar penjelasanmu.. " lanjut luhan tertunduk

Sehun tertawa kecil, ia meninju perut luhan pelan "sudahlah hyung yang penting kalian sudah aman," katanya lalu teersenyum "minseokhyung, telinga mu baik baik saja? Tanya sehun khawatir.

Minseok tersenyum "ne ini hanya luka gores, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya minseok ikut khawatir.

"tenang saja, ini hanya tao yang berlebihan" kata sehun melihat tangannya yang diperban.

"berlebihan apanya, pinggangmu seperti itu sehun" desis jongin yang ternyata tidak keluar melainkan duduk di sofa ruangan itu bersantai.

Minseok kembali menatap sehun "terimakasih maknae, harusnya kau beritau kami dari awal, kau tau sendiri kan luhan begini" katanya menatap luhan yang masih tertunduk

"gwenchana hyung, salahku juga menggodanya terus. Walaupun rasanya memang menyakitkan seperti luhan hyung benar benar tidak mempercayaiku lagi" angan sehun melihat langit langit ruangan itu.

Minseok mengelus rambut sehun sayang "sekali lagi sungguh sehun terima kasih, kau sudah memberi pengertian ke agensi dan fansmu, kau sudah bangun pagi pagi untuk menyingkirkan teror itu walaupun kadang masih ada saja yang lewat dari pengawasanmu. Kalau bukan kau menabrak yejya itu mungkin aku sudah mati diracun tadi.. dan apa lukamu itu karenaku juga?" tanya minseok sedih.

"yah yeojya tadi mengkuti kita dari korea dan dia sudah mau menyerang hyung saat keadaan kacau balau di gimpo tadi, padahal penjagaan sudah diperketat" kata jongin santai.

Sehun mendelik tajam ke jongin "sudahlah hyung bukan apa apa, luhan hyung berhenti menunduk terus" pinta sehun ke luhan yang masih diam. "kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah seperti itu, lagipula aku sudah tidak menyukaimu lagi, aku juga sudah punya yang lain" kata sehun nakal

"eh?"

"sehun sudah jadian dengan tao sejak beberapa minggu lalu" celetuk jongin yang kini mulai sibuk dengan kacang yang dibawa jongdae tadi

"hah?"

"kenapa galeri dan histori mesej panggilan dan browser sehun hilang semua itu karena banyak fotonya dan tao"

"mwo?"

**THE END**

* * *

**#twist**

"SEHUN! KAU BACA APA SIH" teriakan minseok membahana dikamar sehun, luhan dan kyungsoo

Sehun mengerlingkan matanya "demi sepatu usang jongin, hyung kecilkan suaramu sungguh telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik dan aku hanya bermain main dengan fans pura pura tidak mendengar bukan berarti ak—"

"baby kau berisik sekali" desis seseorang yang baru bangun tidur. Ia memeluk pinggang minseok posesif "huh kau juga berisik ohsehun" kata orang itu sambil terus memeluk minseok dan mulai tertidur lagi.

Sehun memutar bola matanya, ia menarik minseok ke pelukannya "hentikan luhan hyung, percayalah jongin akan merajuk jika kuceritakan tentang ini, ya kan sayang"

Minseok mengerlingkan matanya malas.

Luhan melempar bantal ke sehun dengan wajah cemberut "kau menyebalkan seperti biasa" desisnya. Ia mengambil laptop milik sehun dan membawanya kepangkuannnya "SUDAH UPDATE! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG"

Sehun tidak memperdulikan luhan "endingnya menyebalkan aku tidak jadi memiliki baby ming" cibir sehun

"yak itu hyung untukmu" kata minseok tidak terima

"ah wae kau kan kekasihku" kata sehun lebih tidak terima.

Luhan menaruh asal laptop sehun "ani.. minseok kekasihku. Buktinya yang komentar minta XiuHan gada tuh yang suka XiuHun" kata luhan senang, ia kembali memeluk minseok

Minseok berdiri dan berkacak pinggang "hentikan sehun, luhan..sungguh kalian choding sekali, aku bukan milik siapa siapa aku milik fans jadi berhenti bertengkar dan berhenti baca fanfic, sungguh kalian terlalu clingy sejak sering baca fanfic" kata minseok sambil mendecak sebal.

Sehun dan luhan saling berpandangan "hyung tidak suka?" tanya sehun.

Minseok mengangguk " tentu saja! Aku jd lebih cepat keringatan gara gara kalian menempel terus"

Sehun dan luhan kembali berpandangan, mereka kemudian berpelukan "kalau begitu kami berdua saja HunHan forever"

Gantian minseok yang memutar mata dan menghela napas kesal. Kelakuan duo clingy ini memang sangat menyebalkan. Sepertinya minseok benar benar butuh obat sakit kepala dari kris

**THE END  
**

* * *

** JJA! selesai juga**

**dengan ini saya menyatakan ff ini fail! asli fail banget pengen nangis rasanya. gini nih kalo bikin ff ngelanjutin yang udah ada :'''''''''''''''( maaf banget banget bangetan kalo finalnya twist twist gini sumpah huhu :'''(**

lhea winds, hai makasih ya udh sempetin review maaf banget kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi

lee seokkie,udh kejawab dong yang neror siapa, maaf ya ga sesuai ekspetasi

whithena, yoksi sehun ga pernah bahagia ditangan saya(?) maaf ya kalo ga sesuai ekspetasinya

aQuariisblue, yups aku hunhan shipper yg hardnya(?) tapi aku support crackship manapun kok jangankan xiuhan xiuhun aja aku suka(?) yups eksofans harusnya saling menyayangi(?) maaf ya bikin luhannya cocky disini maaf juga kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi kamu :"(

hunjong, hayo ketipu(?) yup jongin sama kyung tau masalah sehun begitu juga tao. sehun disini sampe ga tidur buat ngapusin komen negatifnya xiuhan, nyoba bikin fanns nya calm, minta ke agensi buat stop nyebar rumor jelek dan ngejagain minseok sama luhan karena sehun ngerasa xiuhan dibenci gara gara dia dan dia gasuka itu. dia gasuka fansnya kayak gitu ke hyung nya terlebih luhan kan mantan dia dan minseok itu gmn juga hyung yg dulu dan sampe sekarang msh jagain dia. dan jongin tau banget rencana sehun karena sehun selalu ceritanya sama jongin sayang aja mereka ga sekamar jd jongin susah mo temenin sehun begadang.

kalo tujuan mereka baik kenapa sembunyi sembunyi? simple sehun sama jongin gamau bikin minseok sm luhan khawatir dan sekali lagi sehun ngerasa ini salah dia fansnya jadi ngebenci xiumin dan luhan

knp xiuhan gadisukai agensi juga disini? luhan bikin masalah karna disini dia short temper dan banyak komen negatif ke ming sejak dia sering sm ming akhirnya dia milih yodahlah tunjukin aja gapeduliin yang lain gitu(?)

**oh iya abis the end yg pertama itu cuma bonus aja(?) jadi cerita ini kek ff yang dibaca exo(?)**

**duh sumpah sekali lagi mohon maaf banget kalo ffnya fail :''"( sedih rasanya lain kali saya akan berusaha supaya enggak kayak gini lagi :'''(**

**anyway HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABY HUN^^**

**sekali lagi makasih buat yang udah sempetin baca dan review maaf kalo hasilnya ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian :')**


End file.
